epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Nice Peter
] Peter Alexis Shukoff, also known as Nice Peter (born August 15, 1979), is the creative force behind the Epic Rap Battles of History, along with EpicLLOYD. He also battles Lloyd Ahlquist in Epic Rap Battles of History 15: The Final Battle. Peter hosts the popular Monday Show, in which he may reveal hints regarding future battles, open Viewer Mail, give updates on Picture Songs (another series he created), sing, and generally talk about his week. As said on his video, "Mondays and a killer Queen cover", he got his name from and 80's rapper named Prime Minister Pete Nice, but it is often associated with him seldom being seen with out a smile outside of the ERB videos. as Captain Jack Sparrow]] Characters Official *Announcer² *John Lennon *Darth Vader *Abraham Lincoln *Lady Gaga *Hulk Hogan *Ludwig Van Beethoven *Stephen Hawking *Easter Bunny *Napoleon Dynamite *Vince Offer *Dumbledore *Cat in the Hat *Mr. Rogers *Christopher Columbus *Master Chief *Luigi *Michael Jackson *John F. Kennedy¹ *Steve Jobs *HAL 9000² *Freddie Mercury *The 10th Doctor *Mustached Cowboy¹ *Batman *Santa Claus *Steve¹ *White Preacher in Indian Independence March¹ *Nikola Tesla² *Lance Armstrong *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *Grigori Rasputin *Vladimir Lenin *Vladimir Putin Unofficial *Michael J. Fox² *GLaDOS ¹ Denotes non-speaking part. ² Denotes voice only. ³ Denotes upcoming rap battle. Lyrics (When he plays himself) Verse 1: The battles were your idea to start with, that's no lie But I'm the one who had the brains to let a midget play the bad guys Look at you, or let me just tell you what I see You're a short little sidekick, I'll call you mini-me I drew a mustache on your face and played a mean Hitler Take the mustache away, you look more like Bette Midler You big toothed, choppy face, horse looking prick You and Bill O'Reilly can both suck my dick! Verse 2: I wrote your best verses for you, let you scream on the chorus You've got as much music talent as Chuck Fucking Norris! Verse 3: You look like a thumb, where'd you even come from? It's like I'm battle rapping a fat version of Gollum! Verse 4: Man, you don't even have to say that kind of shit Fuck the rap battles and you, I quit. Trivia *Nice Peter hasn't had a rapping role in four battles: (#20, #25, #28, and #29), and voiced Nikola Tesla with Dante in #30, but didn't appear in the battle physically. **However, he is the only person to be heard and have a role in every battle as the Announcer. *Nice Peter has played three rappers that were a mascot for a holiday battle (Easter Bunny, Christopher Columbus, and Santa Claus). All three of them also had the first verse in each rap battle. *Peter was featured in a realannoyingorange video, "Epic Rap Battles Of Kitchenry", playing EM&EM (spoof of Eminem), against Annoying Orange himself. *Peter has also been featured in a DamItsGood808 (Alex Farnham) video, "Jack Sparrow's RAP feat. NicePeter - MOCKSTARS", rapping as a pirate. *In a rhettandlink video, "Epic Rap Battle of Manliness", Peter makes a cameo as a jogger, along with Lloyd. *Peter and the ERB series won "Best Internet Musical Personality" in the 2013 Streamy Awards. *In a Question and Answer video with Nice Peter and Epic Lloyd, Nice Peter reveals that his favorite character to play was Ludwig Van Beethoven. *Nice Peter, as himself, hosted an ERB News. *On the ERB Forums, Peter announced that the most uncomfortable character to portray was Dumbledore, and that his second favorite caracter to play was Cat in the Hat. *He has had the most characters die or get injured, at 3: Hulk Hogan, Steve Jobs, and The Doctor. Gallery Pete as Lennon.png|Nice Peter as John Lennon|link=John Lennon Pete as Vader.png|Nice Peter as Darth Vader|link=Darth Vader Pete as Lincoln.png|Nice Peter as Abe Lincoln|link=Abe Lincoln Pete as Gaga.png|Nice Peter as Lady Gaga|link=Lady Gaga Pete as Hulk.png|Nice Peter as Hulk Hogan|link=Hulk Hogan Pete as Beethoven.png|Nice Peter as Beethoven|link=Ludwig van Beethoven Pete as Hawking.png|Nice Peter as Stephen Hawking|link=Stephen Hawking Pete as Bunny.png|Nice Peter as the Easter Bunny|link=Easter Bunny Pete as Dynamite.png|Nice Peter as Napoleon Dynamite|link=Napoleon Dynamite Pete as Vince.png|Nice Peter as Vince Offer|link=Vince Offer Pete as Dumbledore.png|Nice Peter as Dumbledore|link=Dumbledore Pete as Cat.png|Nice Peter as the Cat in the Hat|link=Cat in the Hat Pete as Rogers.png|Nice Peter as Mister Rogers|link=Mister Rogers Pete as Columbus.png|Nice Peter as Christopher Columbus|link=Christopher Columbus Pete in ERB 15.png|Nice Peter as himself in ERB #15 Pete as No helmet Vader.png|Nice Peter as Darth Vader (no helmet)|link=Darth Vader Pete as Master Chief.png|Nice Peter as Master Chief|link=Master Chief Pete as Luigi.png|Nice Peter as Luigi|link=Luigi Pete as MJ.png|Nice Peter as Michael Jackson|link=Michael Jackson Pete as JFK.png|Nice Peter as John F. Kennedy|link=John F. Kennedy Pete as Jobs.png|Nice Peter as Steve Jobs|link=Steve Jobs Pete as Mercury.png|Nice Peter as Freddie Mercury|link=Freddie Mercury Pete as Lincoln ERB 23.png|Nice Peter as Abe Lincoln in ERB #23|link=Abe Lincoln Pete as Tenth Dr..png|Nice Peter as the 10th Doctor|link=Doctor Who Pete as Cowboy.png|Nice Peter as the Mustached Cowboy|link=Mustached Cowboy Pete as Batman.png|Nice Peter as Batman|link=Batman Pete as Santa Claus.png|Nice Peter as Santa Claus|link=Santa Claus Peter as Steve.png|Nice Peter as Steve|link=Steve Pete as Preacher.png|Nice Peter as the White Preacher|link=White Preacher in Indian Independence March Pete as Armstrong.png|Nice Peter as Lance Armstrong|link=Lance Armstrong Pete as Mozart.png|Nice Peter as Mozart|link=Mozart Pete as Rasputin.png|Nice Peter as Grigori Rasputin|link=Grigori Rasputin Pete as Lenin.png|Nice Peter as Vladimir Lenin|link=Vladimir Lenin Pete as Putin.png|NIce Peter as Vladimir Putin|link=Vladimir Putin Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Nice Peter Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 15 Category:Season 3